For safety reasons, two or more sensors are commonly used for redundant object detection, especially in driver assistance systems based on object detection that partially or fully autonomously intervene in the drive train and/or control of a vehicle, such as the accelerator or brake. Redundant object detection is to reduce the error rate of object detection and therefore to prevent false activations by a driver assistance system, especially if a braking intervention can go as far as full deceleration.
For example, a combination of a radar sensor for object detection and object measuring and a camera sensor for object detection and object classification are used in the systems that are currently known and in use. The combination of detection and classification implements a redundant object detection process by which the error rate in object detection and classification can be considerably reduced.